Sportacus' Sidekick
by Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Princess
Summary: This is the sequel to Sportacus Meets Sportagirl.
1. Sportacus' Sidekick

The Characters:  
Sportagirl: Me  
Sportacus: Magnus Scheving  
Stephanie: Julianna Rose Mauriello  
Robbie Rotten: Stefan Karl

The Puppets:  
Trixie, Stingy, Ziggy, Pixel, Mayor Milford Meanswell and Bessie Busybody

The Summaries

Scene 1: Sportacus and Sportagirl are in the airship. Sportacus teaching Sportagirl how to do flips and all the other stuff that he can do.

Scene 2: Sportagirl is down in Lazy Town on her laptop computer. She always goes on her laptop computer when Sportacus doesn't need her to help him with anything.

Scene 3: Stephanie comes up to Sportagirl and asks her to play soccer with her but Sportagirl can't because Sportacus told Sportagirl that she can't play any sports without Sportacus there with her.

Scene 4: Sportagirl tells Stephanie a deep dark secret. Sportagirl asks Stephanie to keep that a secret and not to tell anybody that secret. Stephanie promises to keep it a secret especially from Sportacus. Then Sportagirl breaks out into a song and the song is called "When There Was Me and You" of course after Stephanie left.

Scene 5: Sportagirl and Stephanie are singing a song called "I Won't Say (I'm In Love)" together.

Scene 6: Stephanie ask Sportagirl what her weakness is. Sportagirl tells Stephanie what her weakness is.

Scene 7: Sportagirl is now getting weak because she has been gone from Sportacus for more than an hour. Sportagirl soon falls to the ground right in front of Stephanie.

Scene 8: Sportacus comes over to Stephanie and Sportagirl who is on the ground. Sportacus asks Stephanie what had happened to Sportagirl while he was gone of course Stephanie told him.

Scene 9: Sportacus tries to get Sportagirl out of this coma but nothing that he does works. He tries kissing her on the lips, but that didn't work. He tries tapping her real gently, but that doesn't work either. So Sportacus finally says "Sportagirl, wake up!?" and lo and behold that did it. Sportagirl finally wakes up. Sportacus and Stephanie asks Sportagirl why she woke up when Sportacus said those three words. Sportagirl, of course, told them why. Then Sportacus and Sportagirl breaks into song and sings three songs back to back and they are "Start of Something New," "What I've Been Looking For" and "Breaking Free."

Scene 10: Sportagirl asks Stephanie if she should tell Sportacus how she feels about him and also to see if he has the same feelings for Sportagirl. But of course Sportagirl just can't tell because she is afraid and nervous of what Sportacus might say. So when Sportagirl goes up to Sportacus to tell him she just can't bring herself to say it so she runs away from him. Then before she knew it she ran right into Robbie Rotten. He asked her what was wrong so she told him and before she knew it again Robbie tied her to a pole so that she couldn't get away and he took advantage of her.

Scene 11: Sportacus knew that Sportagirl was in trouble so he went to go see why she was and after he saved her she told him that he was her hero and that she had feelings for him the whole time that they knew each other. Sportacus took Sportagirl by surprise and told her that he had feelings for her too. Then Sportacus and Sportagirl sang a song together and the song that they sang was "If I Never You Knew."

Scene 12: Sportacus and Sportagirl tells everyone that they are more than just good friends and that they are in love with each other. Stephanie congratulates them on that and later they have a big old huge party for the two new lovers of Lazy Town.

The things in the () are action words.

Sportacus is up in his airship thinking about what he and Sportagirl should do today with Stephanie and the kids. So all the while Sportacus is doing handstands on one hand and doing handstand push-ups and doing all of his other gymnastic moves that he always does. As Sportagirl looks on and thinks about how wonderful and incredible and amazing he is. But Sportagirl doesn't let Sportacus know how she feels about him just let. She wants to wait for the right moment to tell him.

Welcome to Lazy Town  
A place where you'll wanna stay.  
You'll meet Robbie with his Rotten Plan  
And Sportacus saving the day.  
Stephanie is new in town  
And soon she and Ziggy are friends.  
With Pixel, Stingy and Trixie too,  
They're gonna have a blast together.  
Go, go, go get 'em Lazy Town.  
It's the start of a brand new day.  
Things are upside down here in Lazy Town,  
Adventure's just a moment away!


	2. Sportacus' Sidekick Scene 1

Scene 1

It was one sunny day in Lazy Town Sportacus and his sidekick Sportagirl are in the airship and Sportacus is teaching Sportagirl how to do all those flips and cartwheels and other gymnastic moves that he can do so that Sportagirl can be the best superhero sidekick in the whole entire universe.  
SPORTAGIRL: Sportacus I am never going to get this I am not athletic like you are but I guess I have to keep trying and just do my best because you know that is the best you can do right Sportacus.  
SPORTACUS: That is right Sportagirl. You know what I always say "Practice makes Perfect."  
SPORTAGIRL: Yeah I know Sportacus you are always telling me that but I will never be as good as you I mean you are the best at what you do. Me, well, I'm just your sidekick and nothing more right. Right?  
SPORTACUS: Well...I don't know about that Sportagirl. What I mean is that if you put your mind to it you can basically do anything that you want to do.  
SPORTAGIRL (with a concerned look on her face): Are you sure about that Sportacus?  
Before Sportacus could answer Sportagirl their crystals were beeping to warn them that someone was in trouble.  
SPORTACUS AND SPORTAGIRL: Someone's in trouble!?  
STEPHANIE: HELP! Someone please help, me!  
ROBBIE: No one is going to help you little girl. (laughing evilly)  
SPORTACUS AND SPORTAGIRL: You wanna bet Robbie.  
Robbie turns around quickly and spots Sportacus and Sportagirl standing on the wall right in front of him while Sportacus flips off the wall and distracts Robbie, Sportagirl jumps off the wall and goes and unties Stephanie from the pole that Robbie had her tied to.  
ROBBIE: What do you two want?  
SPORTACUS (flipping off the wall): We want you to untie Stephanie at once.  
ROBBIE: Never! I will never untie her because I love her.  
SPORTACUS: You love Stephanie but Robbie I thought that you loved Sportagirl?  
ROBBIE: I did until you took her away from me.  
SPORTAGIRL (with Stephanie and untying her): There you go Stephanie but shhh be very quiet, ok.  
STEPHANIE (whispering): Ok Sportagirl. Thanks for rescuing me Sportagirl.  
SPORTAGIRL: Oh, Stephanie don't thank me, thank Sportacus for distracting Robbie so that I can come and untie you. Remember I'm just his sidekick.  
STEPHANIE: Yeah well I guess you're right.  
SPORTAGIRL: Sportacus let's get away from here.  
SPORTACUS: Ok, Sportagirl I'm coming.  
ROBBIE: Yes please leave so that I can get back to my (noticing Stephanie is gone) What where is she at?  
Before Robbie knew it Sportacus, Sportagirl and Stephanie were all gone.  
SPORTACUS: Stephanie are you okay?  
STEPHANIE: Yeah, Sportacus I'm fine.  
SPORTAGIRL: Stephanie why did Robbie tie you to that pole?  
STEPHANIE: I don't know why he did exactly.  
SPORTAGIRL: Why don't you go and ask Sportacus if he knows why Robbie tied you to the pole?  
STEPHANIE: Sportacus do you know why Robbie had me tie to the pole earlier today?  
SPORTACUS: Yes I do know. The reason why he did tie you to the pole is so that you couldn't get away.  
STEPHANIE Why is that, Sportacus?  
SPORTAGIRL: I can answer that for you Stephanie.  
STEPHANIE: You can Sportagirl?  
SPORTAGIRL: Yes I can, because what Sportacus said sounded so familiar to me and then it dawned on me that Robbie did that to me four years ago.  
STEPHANIE: But what does it mean Sportacus and Sportagirl?  
SPORTACUS: Well Stephanie it's like this while Sportagirl was untying you and getting you away from Robbie. He told me the reason why he had you tied up like that it is because believe it or not but Robbie loves you Stephanie.  
STEPHANIE (with a disgusted look on her face): Robbie loves me!?  
SPORTAGIRL: Join the club Stephanie. Robbie told me that he loved me four years ago and he also wanted me to be his wife.  
STEPHANIE: Really Sportagirl?  
SPORTAGIRL: Really, really.


End file.
